In IP networks, data packets are addressed to an IP address of a destination endpoint. The IP address not only identifies the destination endpoint but is a locator used for routing the data packets to the destination endpoint. As a result, if the destination endpoint changes IP addresses (e.g., due to disconnecting from the network and reconnecting via a different access point), packets addressed to the original IP address will not reach the destination.
In IONs, data packets are addressed to an identifier of a destination endpoint. Identifiers are long-lived and tied to the endpoint identity rather than the location of the endpoint. Generic Resilient Identity Services (GRIDS) may be used to enable mapping of locators to identifiers (e.g., by a mapping server (GRIDS-MS)). When an endpoint changes locations, it informs the GRIDS-MS. Thus, the GRIDS-MS may send the updated location to any other endpoints that wish to continue communicating with the endpoint that moved.
IPFIX and Netflow are technologies used to collect data about IP flows in a network. Netflow is a proprietary protocol developed by Cisco, but is similar in feature set to IPFIX. IPFIX will be used herein to refer to either technology. IP flow records are used for a variety of purposes including network security, accounting, identifying top users of resources, network planning, and service level assurance, among others. For example, IP flow records may be used for network security by allowing comparison of actual IP flows with flow threat profiles. IP flow records may be used for network accounting by allowing measure of communication volume and duration. IP flow records may be used for service level assurance by allowing assessment of which flows are affected by packet drops to determine if the affected flows have something in common that can be addressed. IP flows may be used for network planning by identifying who talks to whom, and thus which network connections are candidates for improvement.